An elevator installation usually includes at least one elevator car or platform for transporting persons and/or goods, a drive system with at least one drive motor for moving the at least one elevator car or platform along a travel path and at least one support means for supporting the at least one elevator car or platform and transmitting the forces from the at least one drive motor to the at least one elevator car or platform. Cable-like support means (wire cables), chain-like support means and, increasingly in recent times, also belt-like support means (support belts) currently come into question as support means for mechanical drives.
In the case of belt-like support means there are also known, inter alia, double-layer support means comprising a first belt layer and a second belt layer connected therewith. Several tensile carriers, particularly cable-like tensile carriers, are then usually embedded in the molded body of the support belt.
A method producing a double-layer support belt of that kind is disclosed in, for example, DE 102 22 015 A1. In this known method, initially a part-belt forming the first belt layer and then a finished support belt with molded-on second belt layer are produced in two production stations integrally connected one behind the other. Several cable-like tensile carriers, which are embedded to the extent of up to half in the first belt layer, are simultaneously fed to the first production station. First and second belt layers of the support belt are each formed by means of an extrusion process.
In addition, WO 2007/032763 A1 describes a production method for a double-layer support belt in which the first belt layer and the second belt layer are formed in a production station and at the same time the tensile carriers are embedded in the second belt layer.
Finally, WO 2007/033721 A1 shows a two-stage production method for a single-layer support belt. The molded body of the support belt is formed by an extrusion process in the first production station and at the same time several tensile carriers are embedded therein. One outer side of the support belt body is then provided in the second production station, which directly adjoins thereat, with a profile in the form of wedge ribs extending in longitudinal direction.